Subject of fear
by Horrorfana
Summary: Part one of my fear series. It's Halloween, Dr Crane is just begining his experiments, and he thinks a teenage girl named Michelle would make a good test subject. Read victim of fear for part two.


Michelle yawned as she turned off the porch lights and glanced at the wall clock. It was almost ten. No more trick or treaters. As she began turning off all the other lights, she felt a chill and walked to the bathroom. She casually pulled out her ponytail and sighed as she glanced in the mirror.

You look rediculous. That's a load of bull that store clerk gave me about how reindeers are sexy for Halloween. Oh well, at least you can recycle for Christmas. Even mom laughed at me. At least she's in DC. I should probably go to bed.

Michelle walks out into the dark living room and grabs the candy bowl as she plops down on the couch and turns on the tv.

"Tonight on GNN, a breakout at arkham asylum tonight..."

Oh like nobody saw that one coming. Let me guess, lock your doors and windows from some pyscho maniac with a chainsaw.

There's a loud knock at the front door and Michelle cautiously walks over and opens the door to reveal...a little kid.

"Twick or tweet!"

Ok that kid is cute.

Michelle hands the kid some candy and watches as he runs away. She pauses before shouting at the small child.

"Hey kid, you'd better get home, its dangerous to be out this late!"

"Couldn't agree with you more."

The scarecrow apears from the side of her porch and Michelle freezes for a moment before slamming the door and running to the kitchen for a knife. She hides in a pantry closet and covers her mouth to keep silent. She holds the blade close to her as she watches her intruder walk thru the kitchen.

"Come out come out wherever you are. Dear child, you can't hide from me."

Michelle shuts her eyes tightly as she slows her breathing. She watches him exit the kitchen and she hears another door open and close. Michelle let's out a sigh of relief before the pantry door is pulled open. She tries to stab him but he catches her wrist and painfully twists her arm behind her back before slamming her into a wall. She let's out a panicked scream. Michelle gets out muffled words thru sobs.

"Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone just don't kill me! I'm a good kid, I'm too young to die. I'm only sixteen please sir you're hurting me!"

He injects her in the neck with a sedative and let's go of her as she goes limp, letting her hit the floor with a thud.

As her vision cleared, the floresent light of her basement makes her flinch. She struggles to move her arms but looks down to find that she was wearing a strait jacket. She notices that she is propped up against her cold basement wall. She notices that she's alone and relaxes.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Her heart sinks as she sees her captor, now unmasked bound down the stairs with a medical bag. He walks to the middle of the room without looking her way. He sets down the bag and walks to another wall and picks up a cardboard box. He sets it by the bag and pulls a camera out of his bag. Michelle gulps.

"What do you want with me mr...?"

"Doctor actually. Dr Crane. Don't fret. I merely wish to perform a simple experiment on you."

Michele feels her heart pounding in her chest as he turns on the camera. Her voice shook as she spoke. "What kind of experiment?" He turns to her and smiles.

"Calm down. I've done this before. I merely wish to document this experiment. My previous tests have only been audio. If I truely want my findings to get appropriate attention, they need to see as well."

"Am I gonna die?"

"I'm afraid so. I have yet been able to contain my formula into a non lethal dosage."

"Can I call my mom? I don't want her to find me dead and rotting in the basement."

"No. You might give up your current perdicament. I'm afraid she'll just have to find you here one night when she's looking for the green beans."

"Why am I not freaking out right now?"

"A combination of shock and acceptance of your fate."

"Is this gonna hurt?" Michelle could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not physically. But mentally...that's another story. You should be thanking me. The last test subject clawed his own eyes out moments before death. I took the consideration to properly restrain you for your own protection."

Michelle let the tears fall down her face as he started recording. She looks down at her lap.

"Test number eighteen. Subject is female, sixteen years of age, appears to be rational in her thinking, and has no physical disadvantages of any kind. 106 pounds, five foot two. What's your name child?"

Michelle jerks her head up. "What?"

Crane looked up at her annoyed. "I asked what is your name?"

"M-Michelle. Michelle Thompson."

His gaze ruturns to the bag as he looks thru it retrieving a vial and syringe. As he fills the syringe, Michelle presses herself against the wall and gets wide eyed.

"The subject will be given the usual ten milliliters of the formula x. Results should become apparent within thirty seconds once it is injected into her bloodstream. Estimated time before heart failure, five hours."

Crane walks over to Michelle and gets down to her level. She stares at the syringe in horror.

"Please don't. I don't even have a boyfriend yet. Can't you get some college kid or something?"

"Previous attempts have been on various subjects between the ages of eighteen and twenty five. This is the first attempt on a minor. The results might come faster due to your small frame."

"I'll do anything please!"

"Tell me. What is your greatest fear?"

"My fear?"

"Yes. Think hard."

"I guess being trapped alone. Why do you ask?"

"I'm intrigued to see a fear other than claustrophobia or arachnaphobia. You wouldn't believe how common those are."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"It's nothing personal I assure you. But since being transferred to arkham, I've had to change my methods of research."

"Your from the break out at the nut house aren't you?"

"Quite the contrary. I work there. All I did was merely let a few inmates loose for a nice distraction. Can't have anybody interrupting my research."

Crane injects Michelle in her neck and walks back over to the camera. She begins breathing faster.

"Your a good screamer. This should be Intresting."


End file.
